jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/Moja zmiana w JWS
''-Hicstrid raczej będzie ( nie jestem jeszcze zdecydowany),'' ''-Wpisy nie będą pojawiać się na bieżąco bo to zależy od weny i pomysłów,'' ''-Piszcie mi pomysły w komentarzach i uwagi dotyczące mojego bloga,'' ''-To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o szczere komy,'' ''-Akcja zaczyna się podczas JWS.'' ''-Jeżeli od kogoś ściągam to przepraszam z góry'' ;) -''Kursywa w opowiadaniu oznacza że mówią po smoczemu''. Kiedy Szczerbek wpadł z impetem na arenę i ochronił Czkawkę przed Ponocnikiem, ten od razu na niego wsiadł i uniósł się w powietrze. - Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić!!!! - krzyknął Stoik do syna na którego patrzył każdy z przebywających na arenie. - Ja nikogo nie zdradziłem tylko zrobiłem to co serce mi podpowiadało - oparł. - Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z NOCNĄ FURIĄ?! - odpowiedział mu ojciec. - Tak - odrzekł Czkawka - i nie możesz z tym nic zrobić!!! - Ależ mogę!!! -krzyknął Stoik który się gotował ze złości - zostajesz wygnany z wyspy!!!!! - W takim razie nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz - odwarknął mu syn. Poleciał do wioski przed ludźmi i zawalił przejście z areny do niej (w sensie wioski). Sam wskoczył do domu zabrał swoje rzeczy poleciał do kuźni zebrał projekty i odleciał. Ludzie przeszli do wioski i widzieli jeszcze odlatującą nocną furię. Czkawka wylądował na smoczej wyspie i dowiedział się, że jest Wybrańcem i będzie miał lepszy spryt,refleks,szybkość,zwinność,inteligencje,silę i zmysły (słuch,węch,wzrok,itp). Będzie rozumiał wszystkie smoki i będzie mówił po smoczemu. Postanowił pójść do Czerwonej Śmierci i wyjaśnić sprawę ataków na Berk. Okazało się że jest ona chora i dlatego atakuje Berk od 100 lat a wcześniej matka chciała go wyżywić. Chłopak nie przerwał ataków na wyspę wręcz kazał ją atakować ponieważ był wściekły na ojca. Minęły'' ''dwa lata i Czkawka postanowił zrobić sobie zbroje i poprowadzić jeden z ataków ponieważ posiadał już zdolności o których wspomniał Szczerbek. Zrobił sobie kuźnie i narzędzia z gronkielowego żelaza gdyż z gronklem znaleźli na nie przepis. Więc chłopak wziął się do pracy i zrobił sobie zbroje (taką jak w JWS 2 tylko stalową i zamiast tych skrzydeł do szybowania miał mechaniczne skrzydła). Był zadowolony ze zbroi ale potrzebował miecza. W tym Szczerbatek który podsunął mu pomysł wysuwanego płonącego długiego miecza. Czkawce najdłużej zeszło robić miecz, ale choć miał zbroje to bez hełmu. Postanowił że to będzie hełm który otworzyć da się tylko w smoczym języku ale słowa muszą być wypowiedziane przez człowieka. *** Na Berk Stoik zakazał mówić cokolwiek na temat Czkawki którego nie nazywał już ani synem ani wikingiem. Następczynią miała być Astrid. Lecz smoki nie odpuściły ataków więc nadal ich ginęło bardzo dużo, ale odkąd Czkawka oswoił Nocną Furię nie zjawiała się ona na Bek do tego jednego dnia. *** Cała wyprawa Czkawki była przygotowana smoki były gotowe do ataku. Postanowił że oni zajmą się katapultami i tymi totemami (co podpalają na początku JWS) a reszta owcami, ale starać się nie zabijać wikingów. *** Po pewnym czasie dotarli na Berk od razu alarm, podpalanie totemów, wchodzenie do katapult, i łapanie za broń ale ta noc była wyjątkowa, ponieważ znikąd katapulta została zniszczona w niebieskim ogniu potem totem i kolejna katapulta nikt prócz Stoika nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wódz od razu kazał w nią rzucać bolami, ale ona zrobiła coś całkowicie nie spodziewanego, wylądowała przed Stoikiem i wojownikami (w tym Pyskacz i Podłosmark). Zeskoczył z niej mężczyzna i wyciągnął coś co nie przypominało miecz (tylko bardziej rączkę miecza świetlnego) tylko sami nie wiedzieli co. Lecz nagle miecz się wysunął i zapalił co spowodowało, że wikingowie się na niego rzucili z bronią. Czkawka zaś tylko parował i niszczył bronie jednym cięciem. Wszyscy byli zdziwienie kim on jest i jak to zrobił lecz on wskoczył na Szczerbatka i odleciał razem ze wszystkimi smokami i ich zdobyczą. Dedykacja dla HeimerPLa123 za pierwszy komentarz :) Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2 Minęły trzy lata i Czkawka raz za razem przewodził atakami smoków i za każdym razem powodowali ogromne zniszczenia w wiosce, ale nikt z osady nie wiedział kim jest ten jeździec bo przecież Czkawka jest za słaby. Stoik postanowił zrobić zasadzkę na tego jeźdźca i wykorzystał maszynę Czkawki (tą na początku JWS do strzelania) którą odtworzył Pyskacz i zrobił wiele kopii. Kiedy smoki zaatakowały celem była nocna furia i została zestrzelona. Spadała prosto na plac ale tuż nad ziemią złapały ją smoki wtedy wikingowie przerzucili liny i ją przygnietli do ziemi. Smoki odleciały a jeździec został na nocnej furii która była przytrzymywana przez wikingów. - Kim jesteś - spytał Wódź. - Kimś kogo dobrze znasz albo... - odrzekł Czkawka - dobrze znałeś. - Nie rozumiem cię - odpowiedział Stoik marszcząc brwi. - Pięć lat temu wygnałeś mnie z wyspy - rzekł jeździec- a trzy lata temu razem z Pyskaczem, Podłosmarkiem i innymi wikingami zmierzyliście się ze mną. - To jest nie możliwe - szepnął do siebie. - Wszystko jest możliwe - oparł chłopak - tato. Na te słowa wszyscy którzy o słyszeli zamarli i popuścili liny na co Stoik rzekł. - Zamknąć go w celi i zabrać mu miecz - krzyknął wódz. - Nawet nie wiesz jaki błąd popełniasz - syknął Czkawka, a następnie tylko chwycił rączkę miecza wyciągnął go podpalił i przeciął liny na co inni wikingowie wyciągnęli broń i rzucili się na niego, co za skutkowało tym że nie mieli mieczy. - Jak twój miecz tyle wytrzymuje? - spytał Stoik. - Proste wykonany jest z gronkielowego żelaza - odpowiedział jeździec. - Jakiego żelaza? - dopytywał ojciec. - Gronkielowego - rzekł - a teraz przepraszam ale smoki wzywają. - Łapać go - wrzasnął herszt (wiem to trochę nie pasuje ale nie mogłem znaleźdż synonimu XD) po czym wszyscy wikingowie rzucili się na niego i przygnietli go do ziemi a ten zemdlał. Zaś smoka zakuto w kajdany. Parę godzin później... Czkawka obudził się w celi i leżał na łóżku. Czuł każdą cześć ciała i nie mógł się ruszyć (z bólu oczywiście) był zmęczony więc zasnął. Tymczasem w twierdzy. - Co mam z nim zrobić? - spytał się Stoik. - Wyrzucić z wyspy! - odezwała się jakaś osoba. - Niech zamieszka wśród nas! - krzyknął ktoś inny. - Na razie niech zostanie w celi - rzekł Stoik - razem z radą zastanowimy się co z nim zrobić. W czasie gdy odbywała się narada Czkawka obudził się i zaryczał jak nocna furia. Po chwili odpowiedział mu ryk szczerbatka na co chłopak odetchnął bo myślał że go zabili. Usiadł w kącie i zaczął myśleć. Nie wiedział ile myślał bo czas mu się dłużył ale wiedział jedno ktoś wyrwał go z myślenia. Byli to jego starzy znajomi (Śledzik,Sączysmark,bliźniaki i Astrid). - Hej świrze pobudka - powiedział Sączysmark na co chłopak zawarczał na niego. - Co on, zdziczał? - zdziwiła się Astrid. - Nie nie zdziczałem ale też nie jestem świrem - odwarknął więzień. - A czyli znasz naszą mowę już myślałam że zapomniałeś jak się mówi - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Po co tu przyszliście? - spytał - Podręczyć Cie - rzekł Sączysmark - Czkawusiu. Ten podbiegł do kraty i przytrzymał Smarka za koszule i podniósł do góry. - Straż!! - krzyknęła Astrid i po chwili pojawił się strażnik i wyratował Smarka z opresji po prostu grożąc Czkawce mieczem. - Silny ma uścisk - powiedział szeptem chłopak do przyjaciół tak by Czkawka go nie usłyszał. - Dobrze o tym wiem - syknął syn Stoika na co wszyscy się zdziwili. Wtedy wszedł Stoik z ludźmi i kazał Czkawce zdjąć hełm a wtedy zdecyduje czy zostaje na wyspie czy ma wrócić do smoków. Chłopak się zastanawiał czy to zrobić czy nie po dłuższej chwili zdecydował że nie ujawni swojej twarzy. Stoik się zrobił czerwony wziął miecz otworzył kratę zamachnął się mieczem iiiiii.... Złamał się, hełm Czkawki wytrzymał uderzenie miecza bez najmniejszej rysy. Wszyscy prócz chłopaka byli bardzo zdziwieni, a ten tylko coś powiedział i ściągnął hełm a wtedy pół osób zemdlało a drugie pół zrobiło się blade. Kiedy wszyscy się obudzili nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą przed nimi stał przystojny lekko umięśniony mężczyzna a nie łamaga. W końcu Stoik przemówił: - Ale się zmieniłeś - powiedział. - Tak szczerze to sam nie wiem czy AŻ tak bardzo - podkreślił słowo aż. - Bardzo - odparła Astrid która też się otrząsnęła po tym co zobaczyła. - Więc świętujemy powrót mojego jedynego syna - krzyknął Wódz na co wszyscy się ucieszyli, ale Czkawka powiedział. - To że ściągnąłem hełm nie znaczy że chce zostać na wyspie o kto ci to powiedział? - Stoika i pozostałych zamurowało. - Nadal jesteś zły za to że cię wygnałem? - spytał - A ty byś nie był?! - warknął - Jak tak na to patrzeć to bym był dlatego - zaczął - pilnujcie go dalej i weźcie mu ten hełm!!! Zanim wzięli mu hełm Czkawka ryknął dość donośnie tak że wszyscy zatkali sobie uszy i zabrali mu hełm a ten usiadł na łóżku i czekał. Minęło parę dni a Czkawka dalej siedział w celi i czekał... ' Dedykacja dla HeimerPla123 za bycie najbliżej prawdy ;) Nagle do więzienia wszedł Stoik i podszedł do Czkawki. - Zmieniłeś zdanie? - spytał wódź. - Owszem zmieniłem - odparł jeździec - dzisiaj na Berk napadnie 1000 smoków z Czerwoną Śmiercią na czele. - Ale jak? - zapytał. - Ryk który wydałem oznaczał ,,Inwazję na Berk czas zacząć" - rzekł zadowolony z siebie. - Dlaczego? - dalej pytał ojciec . - Zemsta - odparł krótko syn. - I co zabijesz nas wszystkich?! - wybuchnął - Nie, nikogo postaram się nie zabić tylko zniszczyć wioskę to jest mój cel - odpowiedział spokojnie Wtedy usłyszeli wybuch i do więzienia wparował nie kto inny jak Szczerbatek skoczył na Stoika strzelił plazmą w kratę. - Dzięki mordko - podziękował Czkawka - ''Ależ proszę bardzo, a teraz czas zacząć ZADYMĘ!!!!!!!! - ''ryknął Szczerbek I wylecieli z więzienia zostawiając Stoika leżącego na ziemi. Podczas tej inwazji domy wybuchały, popiół latał w powietrzu a kurz był wszędzie. - ''Zniszczyć wszystkie domy, chyba że w środku są ludzie - ''krzyczał Czkawka. Szybko im to poszło z Czerwoną Śmiercią zaczynali się wycofywać ale Czkawka zapomniał o ważnej rzeczy. Zbroja, hełm i miecz. Wparował razem ze Szczerbatkiem do twierdzy a tam czekali na niego wojownicy wandali z Pyskaczem i Podłosmarkiem na czele. - Odsuńcie się nie chce was zabić - powiedział chłopak. - Nie! - wrzasnął Pyskacz - zdradziłeś nas teraz na pewno nie oddamy Ci twoich rzeczy. - ''Odzyskajcie to ''- ryknął Jeździec do zmiennoskrzydłych a te podkradły się i zabrały rzeczy. Wyszły z twierdzy i odleciały na Smoczą Wyspę - W takim razie do widzenia - powiedział do ludzi i wyszedł zostawiając ich zszokowanych, ponieważ wszedł do twierdzy postał chwile i wyszedł bez żadnej walki ani nic. Wrócił na Smoczą Wyspę ubrał zbroję, hełm i miecz. Poleciał na Berk sam ale tam...... Nikt nie zgadł :( Dlatego dedyk dla wszystkich czytających i komentujących ;) Na placu stała Astrid i wpatrywała się w chmury lecz kiedy zauważyła Czkawkę, a właściwie Nocną Furię (były chmury) od razu pobiegła do twierdzy. - Ludzie!!!!! - krzyczała od progu - Nocna Furia leci w naszą stronę!!!! - wszyscy od razu wyszli na plac a tam już czekał jeździec wraz z swym smokiem. - Witam ponownie wszystkich ludzi!! - krzyknął chłopak - już nikomu nic nie zrobię. - Taaaa jasne możesz mówić ale nikt Ci w to nie uwierzy - powiedział Stoik - w dodatku powiedz swoim smokom żeby się nie kryły tylko wyszły z ukrycia. - Ale ze mną nie ma innych smoków prócz Szczerbatka - odpowiedział mu chłopak spokojnym tonem głaszcząc smoka po głowie. - Nie jestem przekonany co do tego - rzekł, wściekły Stoik. - Jak chcesz mogę nawet uśpić Szczerbatka a wy zakleicie mi usta - odparł - wtedy żaden smok mi nie pomoże bo żadnego tu nie ma. - No to uśpij tego swojego Szczerbatka - parsknął ojciec bo nie wierzył w umiejętności syna. A on podrapał go pod brodą a smok spał w najlepsze. - Widzisz możecie go szturchać, oblewać wodą on i tak się nie obudzi dopiero po pewnym czasie sam się przebudzi - odpowiedział Czkawka na co wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. - Jak... ty .... to .... zrobiłeś? - wykrztusił Stoik na co inni tylko pokiwali głowami co sygnalizowało że też chcą się dowiedzieć. - Znam słabe i mocne punkty smoków ale ich nie wyjawię bo sam nie jestem pewien czy to nie jest zasadzka - rzekł na co wszyscy się zdziwili. - Zasadzkę jaką zasadzkę przecież my nie robimy żadnej zasadzki - powiedział Stoik - chcemy Cię przywitać w domu. - Po tym wszystkim co smoki wam zrobiły ty chcesz mnie przywitać w domu?! - powiedział zdziwiony Czkawka - nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji po tobie. - Widzisz każdy się zmienia nawet ja - odpowiedział dumny ojciec. - Widzisz ja też się zmieniam tak samo jak smoki one też się zmieniają i przyszedłem tu z propozycją od przywódcy - rzekł chłopak - czy smoki mogły by żyć razem z wami, ponieważ no on... umiera i chce on dobra dla smoków. - Ale one zniszczą nam wioskę!!!! - krzyknął Stoik - Spokojnie nie zniszczą już zniszczonej wioski ale na pewno nie będą się wtrącać - spokojnie powiedział Czkawka który miał w głowie plan... Dedykacja dla Magiczna Furia która zgadła :) Plan Czkawki by smoki przybył na Berk i pomogły w odbudowie wioski i budowie stajni. Oraz pokazania że da się z nimi żyć. Gdy one przybyły stajnie były gotowe więc smoki same z siebie zaczęły pomagać ludziom, a Stoik obserwował prace i stawiał poprawki. W tym czasie starzy koledzy podeszli do Czkawki który był w stajniach i karmił smoki. - Czego chcecie - spytał zanim oni zdążyli otworzyć usta (on nic nie widział patrzył się w drugą stronę) zamurowało ich. - Spytać się jak ty to robisz? - zapytała Astrid. - Jak co robię BLIŹNIAKI!!!! - wrzasnął na nich i się odwrócił a oni zastygli, ponieważ postanowili zrobić mu kawał i przywiązać go do skały ale ten usłyszał ich szepty - jeszcze jeden taki numer będziecie chcieli zrobić a pożałujecie. - Skąd wiedziałeś że chcemy Ci zrobić żart? - zdziwienie ogarniało wszystkich ale odważyły się spytać. - Ma się ten słuch co nie - odpowiedział - tyle lat spędzonych ze smokami i nie mieć takiego słuchu. - Mamy takie pytanie - rzekł Smark - nauczyłbyś nas latać na smokach? - Jak będziecie gotowi to tak - powiedział Czkawka - ale póki co tylko jedna osoba z was jest gotowa na taką odpowiedzialność. - Oczywiście że ja - odparł Sączysmark - przecież nikt z was nie dorasta mi nawet do pięt. Na co zareagował Szczerbek i rzucił się na chłopaka a ten zaczął uciekać. - ''Szczerbek on nie jest tego wart choć tu ''- rzekł Czkawka. '' Szczerbatek posłusznie poszedł do Czkawki i wyszli z stajni. Wioska była prawie odbudowana smoki bardzo pomogły ludziom, ponieważ wszystkie domy zostały postawione w 1 dzień ale zostały jeszcze wnętrza które każdy miał sobie sam odnowić. Czkawce wzniesiono nowy dom, ponieważ był już dorosły i pokazał że potrafi sobie dać rady. Jego chata była wielkości domu wodza, a środek był jeszcze nie udekorowany. Więc następnego dnia chłopak wraz z Szczerbatkiem polecieli na smoczą wyspę i wzięli swoje rzeczy (oprócz kuźni) i zawieźli je do domu. Czkawka postanowił że przecież nie będzie całe życie chodzić w hełmie więc go ściągną razem ze zbroją zostawił sobie skrzydła. Poleciał razem ze Szczerbatkiem na długi lot tylko że bez zbroi w samym stroju do latania (takim samym jak w JWS 2) bez maski. Więc chciał przetestować swoje skrzydła, ponieważ całkiem sobie o nich zapomniał, a jeszcze nie zardzewiały i są sprawne. Polatał więc chwili i wylądował na Berk, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na ducha, bo nie widzieli jeszcze tych skrzydeł. - Czemu ty ciągle nas zaskakujesz? - spytała Astrid - Sam nie wiem to wy jesteście zaskoczeni więc ja powinienem się spytać. Czemu wy jesteście ciągle zaskoczeni? - odparł chłopak - Ponieważ cały czas pokazujesz nam niesłychane rzeczy, np latanie bez smoka - powiedziała koleżanka - latanie na smoku wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, a co dopiero bez smoka. - Widzisz jestem człowiek tajemnica, a właściwie nie do końca bo kończą mi się rzeczy których nie widzieliście - rzekł zadowolony z siebie Czkawka. Tej rozmowie przyglądała się cała wioska, a niektórzy się zakładali czy chłopak będzie z Astrid czy nie. Czkawka poleciał na smoczą wyspę i chwilę tam przesiedział myśląc i wymyślił jedno. Smoki pomoże wytresować innym dopiero jak wszyscy będą gotowi. *** Tym czasem na Berk przypłynęli Łupieżcy i Berserkowie z nie zapowiedzianą wizytą podpisania sojuszu. Stoik po prostu był zszokowany. Kiedy zobaczyli smoki na których latają ludzie wszyscy ruszyli do ataku na zaskoczony mieszkańców Berk. Smoki oczywiście pomagały i jeden koszmar ponocnik zaryczał najgłośniej jak umiał, a odpowiedział mu ryk przez który wszyscy musieli zatkać sobie uszy. Wtedy znikąd zabłysła plazma i na placu pomiędzy mieszkańcami Berk, a Berserkami i Łupieżcami wylądował uzbrojony jeździec z palącym się mieczem w ręce który wielkością przypominał miecz dwuręczny. Ta postać znowu wydała z siebie tan straszny ryk, a wszystkie smoki ruszyły do ataku, a postać wraz ze swoim smokiem niszczyli ich wręcz. Albrecht i Dagur zaczęli uciekać na statki po tym jak ich wojska zostały doszczętnie zniszczone ale drogę zastąpił im ten tajemniczy jeździec rzucając im wyzwanie bez słów. Kiedy dwóch było na jednego on postanowił ich zszokować i rozłożył swoje skrzydła unosząc się w powietrze, a im z wrażenia upadły miecze. - Pięć lat temu Dagur by się nade mną znęcał, a Albrecht wyśmiewał - przemówiła tajemnicza postać - teraz jesteście pod tak wielkim wrażenie że gdybym ściągnął hełm to byście zemdleli. - To wcale nie prawda - powiedział przestraszony Albrecht. - Możemy się przekonać - odparła postać i zdjęła hełm na co Albrechtowi i Dagurowi wypadły oczy z głowy a szczęki opadły do ziemi (żartuje :) ) po czym zemdleli. - Mówić do nich to gorzej niż do ściany - rzekł zirytowany Czkawka - jak mówię że zemdleją to nie wierzą. A teraz zamknijcie ich w klatkach wywiozę ich na smoczą wyspę. Po tym całym zdarzeniu zamknięto ich w klatkach tak jak kazał Czkawka, a następnie ten wywiózł ich z wyspy i porzucił na smoczej wyspie (niech se radzą chłopaki :P). Po całej tej walce stwierdził (że nauka śmierdzi xD) że konieczne jest wytresowanie smoków dla całej paczki (Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik i bliźniaki). Czyli na początku teoria... Czkawka chciał ich tak u nudzić, że teoria im się dłużyła przez wieczność ale gdy powiedział, że już skończył wszyscy się obudzili ze snu. - Dobrze to teraz każdy niech wybierze sobie smoka i go wytresuje - chytrze powiedział Czkawka, ponieważ nikt go nie słuchał, a on o tym wiedział. - Że co?! - krzyknęli zdziwieni uczniowie. - Wytłumaczyłem wam jak podejść do każdego smoka jakie ma słabe punkty jakie mocne, więc nadszedł czas żebyście sobie wytresowali smoki - oparł ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. - Nie pomożesz nam? - spytali nadal w lekkim szoku. - A czy mi ktoś pomagał oswoić najgroźniejszego smoka na świecie? - dopytał zirytowany - otóż nie. - Ale, ale... - próbowali jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji. - Żadnego ale jutro każdy stawia się tu ze swoim smokiem bo jak nie - zaczął - to nigdy więcej go nie dostaniecie. Wszyscy z załamanymi wyrazami twarzy wyszli z areny i poszli do stajni. Po całej nocy i reszcie dnia udało im się oswoić po jednym smoku, ale za to swoim smoku. Podążyli na arenę a tam czekał na nich Czkawka z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Widziałem, że cały dzień i noc byliście w stajni, więc pewnie potraficie na nich bardzo dobrze latać - powiedział zadowolony chłopak. - Yyyy bo ... my ... no ... ten ... tego ... - próbowali wykrztusić - my tyle oswajaliśmy te smoki i jeszcze na nich nie wsiadaliśmy. - Więc czas na pierwszy lot lecimy na smoczą wyspę zobatrzyć czy są tam jeszcze Dagur i Albrecht - powiedział Czkawka. Polecieli lecz zamiast Albrechta lub/i Dagura znaleźli tam... Niektórzy byli bardzo blisko tylko wystarczyło zmienić płeć, ale nikt nie wygrał :( Myślałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze. Mężczyznę zapewne rozbitka o czym świadczą potargane ubrania i brak jakiejkolwiek broni. Podlecieli do niego był to blondyn o niebieskich oczach i wysokiej, lekko umięśnionej budowie (nie wiem czy to dobrze napisałem, jeśli źle proszę o kom). Był nieprzytomny, więc zabraliśmy go na Berk i położyliśmy na łóżku u Gothi która się nim zajęła. Astrid jakoś inaczej się na niego patrzyła, niż na nas nie wiedział co to znaczy ale mniejsza. Poszedł do domu, a tam zastał tatę skrobiącego w drewnie. - Cześć tato - przywitał się chłopak. - Cześć synek - odpowiedział ojciec. - Stresujący dzień, co? - spytał syn. - Raczej stresujące to co chce Ci powiedzieć - odpowiedział. - Ale o co Ci chodzi? - dopytał się. - Powiem prosto z mostu - powiedział Stoik - zostaniesz moim następcą. - Że co - rzekł zszokowany Czkawka - nie mogę nim być. - Dlaczego? - spytał zdziwiony. - Bo już jestem jednym wodzem - powiedział - klanu smoków. - Ale tylko smok może być wodzem tego klanu!! - krzyknął wódz. - Lub osoba której smok to nadał - spokojnie odparł Czkawka. Stoik wystawił wielkie oczy i znieruchomiał, a Czkawka bez słowa poszedł do pokoju spać. Spał dość długo bo aż do 8.00, a na smoczej wyspie 5.00 to był maksymalny czas spania więc trochę się zmieniło. Wstał umył się, ubrał i poszedł do Gothi zobaczyć co z nieznajomym. Ten nadal był nieprzytomny ale mędrczyni nad tym pracowała. '''Po paru dniach... Rozbitek w końcu się obudził więc zadaliśmy mu parę pytań, a on na nie odpowiedział... Więc nie wybrałem żadnego imienia którego mi napisaliście :p ale dedykuję tą część Sara124 za pchnięcie mnie do przodu :D Ma na imię Iterael. Ma 20 lat, jest odważny, śmiały i nieustępliwy. Tam gdzie był nie tresowali smoków ale z nimi nie walczyli. On dziwnie się patrzył na Astrid, a ona na niego. Rozeszliśmy się do domów, a Iterael został u Gothi na zbadanie. Następnego dnia poszliśmy do stajni i Czkawka spytał się ich jak mają na imię ich smoki (każdy chyba wie jak :P), a oni przedstawili jemu swoje smoki. Przekazał im, że będą patrolować wyspę bo ojciec o to prosił, a on musi załatwić swoje sprawy. Poleciał na smoczą wyspę poszukać klatki, ale jej nie znalazł. Poleciał więc do Berserków i zobatrzył tam Dagura który miał Wandersmoka. Wtedy Czkawka wydał z siebie taki sam ryk jak podczas walki. Żołnierzom powyginały się hełmy, a Dagur po prostu go ściągnął i krzyczał. - Gdzie się ukrywasz ty łajdaku który mnie porzucił razem z tym kretynem na smoczej wyspie! - krzyczał Dagurek. - Posłuchaj nie chce Ci zrobić krzywdy, ale chyba chcesz się uwolnić, co? - spytał chłopak wandersmoka. - Tak posłuchaj uwolnij mnie a pomogę Ci ich zabić - ''odpowiedział wandersmok - obiecuję.'' ''- No dobrze ale nie zabij ich tak do końca tylko sobie ucieknij '- powiedział Czkawka -' daj im pożyć''. I odleciał, a w oddali słyszał tylko jęki żołnierzy, więc poleciał do Łupieżców. Albrecht szykował się właśnie do odpłynięcia kiedy na łódź wleciał Czkawka. - Czego chcesz?- spytał się Albrecht. - Spytać się - powiedział chłopak - gdzie płyniesz? - Na Berk podpisać sojusz - odparł wódz - bo Berserkowie szykują się do ataku na nas po tym co mu zrobiłem na smoczej wyspie. - Naprawdę szykują się do ataku? - dopytał jeździec - a kiedy mają atakować? - Za tydzień ich armia będzie gotowa - powiedział Albrecht. - To szybko się potrafią odbudować - stwierdził Czkawka. - Jak szybko tą armie tworzą już od paru tygodni - rzekł. - Tak - odparł ironicznie chłopak - bo przed chwilą widziałem jak wandersmok ich atakuje. - To dobrze w takim razie my płyniemy na Berk - odrzekł wódz - Do zobaczenia. - Do widzenia - odpowiedział jeździec po czym odleciał. Nie przylatywał na Berk od paru dni, a kiedy przyleciał postanowił złożyć wszystkim niespodziewaną wizytę, bo w nocy. Dedyk za odgadnięcie pierwszej zagadki dla Retro19 :) Na początku postanowił, że obudzi bliźniaków, więc poszedł do ich domu po cichu wszedł oblał ich lodowatą wodą zostawił kartkę i uciekł pozostając niezauważonym. Następnie poszedł do Sączysmarka, u niego postawił mu przed nosem baraninę, a on zaczął ją jeść przez sen xD, więc zastosował drastyczne kroki i położył mu przed nosem buta jego ojca (dzień przed buto-nocką). Chłopak się od razu przebudził i zobatrzył kartkę. Czkawka uciekł i poszedł do Śledzika jemu podsunął smoczą księgę i zaczął rwać strony innej książki. Śpioch się obudził i na księdze smoków zobatrzył kartkę z informacją. Została mu tylko Astrid, ale gdy poszedł do niej stanął speszony i zszokowany. Zobaczył Astrid która smacznie spała z Iteraelem bez ubrań (widział ich odwróconych do niego tyłem i zakrytych do połowy kocem). On jednak wiedział, że oni nie tylko spali tej nocy. Zostawił im karteczkę z napisem ..Jutro o 6.00 spotykamy się na Smoczej Wyspie". Na następny dzień wszyscy (oprócz Astrid) przylecieli na Smoczą Wyspę punktualnie. - To co dzisiaj robimy? - spytał Smark. - Dziś trenujemy przed zbierającą się armią Berserków - powiedział Czkawka. Kiedy byli w połowie zajęć przyleciała Astrid. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale ... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć dziewczyna - zaspałam. - Dobrze każdemu się zdarza nawet tobie - Czkawka podkreślił słowo nawet, a Astrid wyczuła, że się dziwnie na nią patrzy i to jeszcze z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Wrócili do treningu Czkawka opowiedział jej co i jak robili i dokończyli to robić, a wszyscy od razu polecieli na Berk. Zostali tylko oni, Czkawka i Astrid. - Myślałem, że Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson jest grzeczniejsza jeśli chodzi o te sprawy - powiedział Czkawka, a Astrid zamurowało stała zdębiała i czerwona jak burak ze speszenia. - Ale ... o ... co ... ci ... chodzi?- spytała powoli dziewczyna roztrzęsionym głosem. - Ty dobrze wiesz o co chodzi - rzekł chłopak. - Ale skąd wiesz o tym?! - krzyknęła wojowniczka. - Jak wróciłem to odwiedziłem wszystkich, a u Ciebie był gość - spokojnie odpowiedział Czkawka. - Mam nadzieję, że zostawisz to w tajemnicy - rzekła Astrid - proooooooszę. - Tak zachowam to dla siebie, ale mam pytanie - powiedział trener. - To pytaj - odparła dziewczyna. - Podobało się? - spytał prosto z most. - Wiesz to są moje prywatne sprawy, więc Ci nie powiem czy tak czy nie - obraziła się urażona pytaniem. - Czyli tak - odpowiedział Czkawka pod nosem. I odlecieli na Berk.... Przepraszam że tak długo ale nie miałem weny, i dziękuje wszystkim od komentarza Karolci555555 do mojego komentarza za podbudowanie mnie bym napisał i dedykuję im tą część :) Lecz to co zobaczyli było bardzo... straszne, ponieważ cała wioska była pokryta gazem zębiroga zamkowgłowego, a w tą stronę leciał płonący koszmar ponocnik. Czkawka zareagował natychmiastowo wydał z siebie taki sam ryk jak podczas walki i Hakokieł się uspokoi, chłopak wleciał w centrum wioski. Okazało się że Wym niechcący powąchał smoczymiętkę i pół jego ciała było nieaktywne przez co latał w kółko i miał otwartą paszczę przez co wydzielał gaz. ( Nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale tak sobie wymyśliłem ;D). Hakokieł natomiast płonął, bo Sztukamięs niechcący w niego wleciała. Oczywiście na smoka byli jeźdźcy przez co musiała ich spotkać kara. Czkawka nie mógł jej wymyślić ponieważ nie był wodzem Berk, a zdarzenie tam miało miejsce więc udał się do Stoika. - Tato jeźdźcy zagazowali całą wioskę i omało co nie doszło do wybuchu - wytłumaczył Czkawka ojcu. - Za takie coś musi ich spotkać kara - i zaczął myśleć. Parę minut później... - Wiesz może rykniesz na nich, a my przytrzymamy ich ręce? - spytał ojciec chłopaka. - Dla mnie może być -powiedział jeździec - tylko zatkajcie sobie uszy. I postanowili iść na plac gdzie zebrała się cała wioska. - Ludzie słuchajcie razem z moim synem wymyśliliśmy coś - mówił Stoik do zebranych. - Tak ale zanim powiemy co proszę żeby wystąpił Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki :Mieczyk oraz Szpadka - uprzedził wodza Czkawka. Kiedy wywołani wyszli na środek Wódź Berk kontynuował. - Jest to kara dla was za ten wypadek - powiedział mężczyzna - związać im ręce i nogi !!! - Polega ona na tym, że ryknę na nich swoim wojennym rykiem - wytłumaczył chłopak. Wszyscy zatkali sobie uszy, a skazańce (xD) nie mogli. Ryk ten był okropny nawet Ci którzy mieli zatkane uszy i tak ich one bolały, a co dopiero paczka jeźdźców. Po całym tym zdarzeniu Czkawka wybrał się na smoczą wyspę, ponieważ chciał pomyśleć, ale to co zobatrzył zdziwiło go. Zobaczył Iteraela z jakimś gościem, więc szybko bezszelestnie poleciał na Szczerbatku i słuchał, lecz oni skończyli rozmowę i zaczęli się rozchodzić, ale chłopak postanowił działać. Wyleciał na swoich skrzydłach przed nich, a oni zbledli. - Czego chcesz? -spytał się nieznajomy. - Wiesz co to ja powinienem się tego spytać, co tu robicie? - odpytał Czkawka. - Chcemy zawrzeć pokój z Berk - nadal powiedziała nieznajoma osoba - a ten oto człowiek to nasz szpieg. - Jak mogłeś Iteraelu? - powiedział sfrustrowany chłopak - Nie powiedzieć nam o tym, że wasz wódz chce zawrzeć sojusz z moim ojcem. - Twój ojciec jest wodzem Berk?! - krzyknęła nieznajoma postać - czyli ty będziesz następcą? - Nie ja nie będę następcą, ponieważ jestem już wodzem - powiedział jeździec. - Ale przecież twój ojciec jest wodzem nie ty - powiedziała zdezorientowana postać - Tak w ogóle jestem Diego. - Miło poznać ja nazywam się Czkawka - powiedział - i jestem wodzem Smoczego Plemienia. - Ty wodzem Smoczego Plemienia, przecież ono nawet nie istnieje - powiedział Diego z drwiną. - Jak chcesz to sobie nie wierz, a do Berk jest 5 min lotu na północny-wschód - nawigował ich chłopak. - Dobrze w takim razie do zobaczenia na Berk - pożegnał się wódź i popłynął w tamtym kierunku. Natomiast Czkawka poleciał na Szczerbatku ostrzec ojca przed wizytą. Kiedy przybyły statki z przedstawicielem królestwa Rhobara III (nawiązanie do pewnej gry) podpisali sojusz zarówno z Berk jak i z Smoczym Plemieniem ( nie wiem jak to napisać pomocy! xD). Dedyk dla HeimerPLa123 za odgadnięciem i napisanie jako pierwszy ;) Na drugi dzień odpłynęli dalej podpisywać sojusze. Czkawka poleciał zobaczyć co tam u Berserków. Ku jego zdziwieniu mieli osadę zero statków, kuźnia pusta. Poleciał do Albrechta z którym mięli sojusz i trochę z nim porozmawiał i odleciał na Berk. Poszedł do stajni bo nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Wtedy na wyspę uderzyły siły Berserków. 500 statków na każdym 30 ludzi. Wandale szybko wzięli broń wsiedli na smoki i atakowali. Jeźdźcy również, ale nikt nie widział Czkawki. Chłopak zebrał wszystkie smoki ze stajni wypadł na zewnątrz i wzlecieli w powietrze aby nikt ich nie widział (były chmury). Postanowili zaatakować od tyłu wroga czyli nadlecieć od morza i zniszczyć statki, a następnie zabić ludzi. Lecz zanim to nastąpiło Nocna Furia wylądowała na tyłach wroga i Czkawka ryknął. Sam wyciągnął kusze (dostał od Diega) i strzelał do Berserków. Okazało się że w tej armii nie było Dagura i stało się coś nie spotykanego Jeden oddział Berserków w liczbie 500 ludzi zaatakował Wandali od tyłu. Dagur walczył ze Stoikiem, ale walkę tą przerwał Czkawka jednym celnym strzałem w głowę. Żaden Berserk nie przetrwał tej bitwy, natomiast smoki i wandale nie ucierpieli. Teraz jedna z gorszych spraw czyli SPRZĄTANIE. Wszyscy próbowali się wymigać, ale udało się to jedynie Czkawce, a właściwie Szczerbatkowi który zrobił tą minę (mam nadzieję, że każdy wie o jaką mi chodzi) i poszli polatać. Diego zostawił im jeszcze magiczną rudę z której Czkawka postanowił zrobić sobie skrzydła, a właściwie ulepszyć tak żeby można było nie tylko latać do góry ale również tak jak smok. Wykonywał je parę dni, ale w końcu skończył i postanowił odwiedzić Rhobara 3. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka wziął jedzenie i poleciał. Leciał do niego tydzień z przystankami na noc żeby się przespać. Był bardzo wysoko nad ziemią i wydział z góry całą Myrtanę z kawałkiem Varantu i Nordmaru. Wylądował niedaleko Trelis, a od ludzi dowiedział się, że musi dotrzeć do Vengardu który jest na wschodzie kraju. Chodził ścieżkami i wolał z nich nie schodzić bo słyszał że w lesie są wilki, ogry, a czasem nawet cieniostwory które pokonać zdoła tylko jedna osoba ... Król Rhobar. Na początku wszyscy bez wyjątku atakowali Szczerbatka, ale potem Czkawka ich do niego przekonał. Raz nawet zauważył, że za człowiekiem w czerwonej szacie z wzorami ognia szedł golem. Bardzo się go przestraszył na co ten człowiek powiedział że jest magiem ognia. Ten mag myślał że Czkawka również nim jest, ale on mu wytłumaczył, że jest treserem smoków. Kiedy dotarł do Montery było południe więc postanowił zatrzymać się i coś zjeść, lecz najpierw musiał zarobić, ponieważ na Berk nie ma pieniędzy. Pomógł wraz z Szczerbatkiem w mieście i już miał pieniądze na jedzenie dla siebie jak i Szczerbola. Potem zboczył trochę z kursu i poszedł do Gothy dawniej jeszcze przed atakiem orków miasto paladynów. Potem przeklęte miasto, a teraz miasto Gorna jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół króla. Ten kiedy dowiedział się że Czkawka zna Diego i idzie do króla od razu podarował mu trochę pieniędzy i pewną rzecz dla Rhobara. Następnie wstąpił do Faring i kupił sobie trochę naostrzonych bełtów z magicznej rudy. Spotkał tam pewnego kusznika który powiedział mu, że ma jedną z najlepszych kusz w całej Myrtanie. Zostało mu ostatnie miasto Vengard. Najgorsze było to, że straż nie chciała go wpuścić do miasta, a że nie zauważyli Szczerbatka to Chłopak na niego wsiadł i przeleciał nad murami, a wylądował przed czymś co wyglądało na rezydencje króla. Wszyscy strażnicy od razu go otoczyli z brońmi wyciągniętymi w przód, a Czkawka postanowił ich zszokować, ponieważ nikt nie widział jego twarzy (miał zbroję na sobie) rozłożył nowe skrzydła i uniósł się w powietrze razem z Szczerbatkiem wyciągnął piekło i unosił się w powietrzu. Natomiast sam król zaciekawiony zbiegowiskiem przed rezydencją wyszedł z budynku i spojrzał w kierunku w którym patrzyli strażnicy. Zobaczył człowieka w masce który lata, a koło niego coś co przypominało małego smoczka. Od razu wyciągnął miecz i rzucił się na niego, ale Czkawka był za wysoko, więc wyciągnął kusze przycelował i... - Nie strzelaj - król od razu spuścił kusze z Czkawki. - Dlaczego mam nie strzelać do magika? - spytał władca. - Ponieważ mam do króla wiadomość - odpowiedział chłopak - i mamy sojusz. - Mamy sojusz?- dopytywał Rhobar. - Tak, Diego go z nami podpisał - powiedział "magik" na co król się zdziwił - i to jest przesyłka. - Od kogo dostałeś? - po raz kolejny zapytał. - Od Gorna - beznamiętnie odparł Czkawka. - Dobrze bo to mój nowy miecz - rzekł król - magiczny, z czystej rudy. - Ja mam taki miecz - powiedział wynalazca i wyciągnął stalowy miecz który płonął i był chowany, a strażnicy po prostu zaczęli uciekać na co chłopak aż wylądował. - Niezłe ale nic nie przebije magicznego miecza - odparł - no ale ten sprawia że przeciwnik od razu ucieka. - Nie raz przeze mnie stosowany - stwierdził dumny wódz. - Zdradziłbyś mi jak go zrobiłeś? - spytał Rhobar. - Potrzeba śliny Koszmara Ponocnika - rzekł. - Czego?! - zdenerwował się. - Śliny jednego ze smoków - wyjaśnił. Dedyk za odgadnięcie dla Anamaria2002 ;) Te część opka prowadzi znajomy właściciela bloga. Czkawka postanowił zrobić miecz, ale potrzebował śliny jednego ze smoków . - Gdzie możemy ją zdobyć? - zapytał Rhobar. - Jest wiele miejsc, - powiedział chłopak - ale my polecimy na moją wyspę smoków. - Dobrze wyruszymy z samego rana. - oznajmił król. Nazajutrz... - Jesteś gotowy? - zapytał władca. - Oczywiście! - odparł. ''- A ty mordko?'' ''- Zawsze jestem gotowy. - zaryczał Szczerbek.'' Po kilku godzinach podróży zauważyli nie znaną wyspę na której znajdowały się smoki. Nagle Szczerbatek stracił przytomność. ''- Ej Szczerbek, obudź się!''- krzyczał zdenerwowany chłopak. Rhobar tuż przed ziemią wyciągnął jego ostatni zwój telekinezy.Władca krzyknął: - Trzymaj się, może trochę rzucać! Czar złagodził upadek, a smok dalej był nie przytomny. Monarcha zapytał chłopaka: - Nic ci nie jest? - - Tak ze mną jest wszystko dobrze.- odparł, próbując ocucić smoka. - A z twym smokiem?- dopytywał się król. - Ciągle nieprzytomny. - odparł zdenerwowany jeździec. Rhobar zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu czegoś co było by przydatne.Z racji że uczył się alchemii w swym pałacu. Znalazł zębate ziele, roślinę leczniczą oraz ziele królewskie. Z tych składników przygotował mieszankę która obudzi każdego. W raz z towarzyszem nakarmili tom mieszanką smoka. A Czkawka zapytał: - Kiedy to zacznie działać? - - Za kilka godzin - Odparł władca - do tego czasu upolujemy strawę i przygotujemy obóz.- A więc jak postanowili tak zrobili.Czkawka upolował dwa króle (chodzi o zwierze), a Rhobar upolował dzika i wraz z chłopakiem przygotował obóz. Władca oznajmił: - Ja będę trzymał pierwszą wartę, a ty śpij. Obudzę cię gdy coś się będzie działo.- - Może być. To dobranoc.-Odparł chłopak. ''- Dobranoc mordko. -'' Po kilku godzinach Rhobar w oddali widział jakieś błyskające światła. Wyszedł na pobliskie wzgórze aby to sprawdzić. To co zobaczył wprawiło go w osłupienie. Wróciwszy do obozu wydawało mu się, że ktoś ich obserwuje. A w tej kwestii nie mylił się ... Władca zamierzał poczekać do rana zanim powie chłopcu co zobaczył. - Dzień dobry -rzekł chłopak- całą noc nie spałeś? - - Tak i przygotowałem dla nas strawę - odparł król. Gdy jeździec przetarł oczy zobaczył przed sobą smażonego dzika oraz dwie butle czystej wody. - Z kąt to wziąłeś? - zapytał. - Dzika upolowałem i usmażyłem na ognisku -odparł władca- a wodę z pobliskiego źródła. Po sycącym śniadaniu chłopak udał się sprawdzić co u smoka. Okazało się, że smok bardzo mocno śpi. - Królu twój wywar pomógł! - zawołał uradowany chłopak. - Wiem, ale musimy przygotować jeszcze mieszankę na pobudzenie, - odparł spokojnie król- a i mów mi Bezimienny. - - Musisz znaleźć rzadką roślinę Królewski Szczaw, poznasz go po małych żółtych owocach -odparł alchemik- potrzebna mi jest cała roślina. - - Dobra! -odparł zdeterminowany chłopak- Gdzie mogę coś takiego zdobyć? - - Zazwyczaj rośnie na zboczach gór. -oznajmił Bezi (tak nazywają go gracze serii Gothic)- Ja pójdę szukać pozostałych składników. Spotkajmy się tu za trzy godziny. - - Dobrze! - odpowiedział stanowczo chłopak. Czkawka na drodze napotkał kilka wilków, a władca jaszczurów, obaj poradzili sobie z kreaturami. O omówionej porze. Bezi wziął kamień w kształcie miski, wlał do niego wodę i wrzucił wszystkie potrzebne rośliny i przygotował eliksir na pobudzenie. - Gotowe?! - zapytał zniecierpliwiony treser. - Tak już gotowe, teraz chodźmy mu to dać. - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem władca. Czkawka wraz z królem zaaplikowali smokowi wywar. Już po krótkiej chwili zaczął działać, a chłopak uradowany rzekł: ''- Jak tam mordko? -'' ''- Mogło być lepiej. -'' ryknął skołowany smok. Wszystko było dobrze, ale chyba o czymś zapomniałem...(Jeśli ktoś wie o czym zapomniałem to pisać!) Dedyk dla Szczerbatek26 ;) - Zapomniałem ci o czymś powiedzieć.- powiedział Bezi. - Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytał chłopak. - Otóż wczoraj w nocy widziałem światła w pobliżu, -odparł stanowczo Bezimienny- może tam kogoś znajdziemy? - - No to na co czekamy? -powiedział szczęśliwy jeździec- Odzyskałem smoka to mogę wszystko! - W ciągu 30 minut doszli do wieży... - Ja znam te wieże. -oznajmił Bezi, czyli Rhobar (Niech każdy mówi jak chce). - Czyli już byłeś na tej wyspie? -zapytał młodzieniec. - Nie, ale taką wieżę mógł zbudować tylko jeden człowiek.- powiedział władca. - To powiesz mi kto to? -kontynuował chłopak. - Jest to mag zwany Xardasem, -wyjaśnił władca- jest on Nekromantą.- - Nekromantą? - zapytał zdziwionym głosem młodzieniec.- Kto to jest ten Nekromanta?. - - Nekromanta to człowiek, który może wskrzeszać różne istoty. -odparł spokojnie wojownik. - Aha.- Odpowiedział chłopak. Po tym obydwaj weszli do środka. Po dłuższym rozglądaniu się Myrtańczyk zauważył w lochu dziwne stworzenia których wcześniej nigdy nie widział. - Witam was w mojej wierzy.- oznajmił wędrowcom mroczny mag. - Witaj stary druhu!- odparł wojownik -Wiele lat się nie widzieliśmy.- - To powiecie mi skąd się znacie? -zapytał zaciekawiony młodzieniec. - Wszystko zaczęło się w Kolonii Karnej na wyspie Khorinis... Po trzech godzinach wszystko się wyjaśniło. Szczerbek cały czas czekał przed wierzą. Aż w końcu ryknął: ''- Zejdziesz do mnie? -''zawołał smok. Xardas nie wiedząc co to jest myślał że atakują smoki. Ale chłopak go uspokoił i wszystko wyjaśnił. ''- Już idę. -'' odparł jeździec,a p chwili dodał- czy jest coś do jedzenia co mógł bym dać mojemu zwierzakowi? - - Oczywiście. - Odparł mag. A po tych słowach pojawił się przed nim kosz świeżych ryb. Chłopak zabrał kosz i pobiegł nakarmić smoka. A starzy znajomi postanowili powspominać stare dobre czasy gdy przeżywali wielkie przygody. Następnego dania wędrownicy wyjaśnili swój problem... - Wiem co jest przyczyną tego problemu. -oznajmił mag. - To co możemy zrobić? -krzyknął chłopak. - Musimy zabić smoka, który znajduje się wewnątrz wyspy. - powiedział spokojnie nekromanta. - ZABIĆ SMOKA!!??? -zdenerwował się chłopak- CHYBA PO MOIM TRUPI! - Spokojnie to nie jest zwykły smok, -wyjaśnił Xardas- jest to starożytny demon o wyglądzie smoka. - Aha. -odpowiedział z ulgą treser. - Właśnie, -powiedział nagle władca- co to za dziwne stworzenia w twoim lochu? - To tylko moje nowy eksperymenty z przywołaniem istot z innych wymiarów. -odpowiedział mag. - Dobrze, -odparł wojownik- to jak mamy pokonać tego smoka? - Musicie odnaleźć artefakt o nazwie Leiziru. -tłumaczył nekromanta. - To gdzie mamy rozpocząć poszukiwania tego artefaktu? -zapytał zainteresowany młodzieniec. - Polecał bym wam rozpoczęcie poszukiwań w kotlinie za moją wieżą, widziałem tam jakąś świątynię -odparł mag. - To ustalone! -oznajmił Bezimienny- wyruszamy jutro z samego rana. Następnego dnia wszyscy wyruszyli na poszukiwanie tegoż artefaktu. Jednak artefakt zdobyli bez zbędnej walki. Po odnalezieniu go wrócili do maga. - Dobrze teraz odpocznijcie a następnego dnia wyruszycie do pobliskiego zamku gdzie stacjonuje kilkunastu paladynów. -powiedział nekromata - Ja w tym czasie ulepsze wasze miecze. - Mi nie musisz go ulepszać. - odparł treser - on i tak jest zbyt potęrzny. - No to odpocznijcie ja pomogę Xardasowi. - oznajmił władca. - Dobrej nocy! -powiedział jeździec - śpij dobrze. '' - ''Ty równierz. - ryknoł smok. '' Następnego dnia... - Dobrze wyruszamy! -oznajmił Bezimienny. - No to w drogę! -odparł jeździec, po chwili dodał po smoczemu- ''Gotowy?! -'' ''- Oczywiście! -zaryczał smok. - Co tak stoicie! -krzyknął władca- W drogę! - Po dwóch godzinach doszli do zamku paladynów... - Oto zamek! -zawołał chłopak. - Owszem, -odparł zaniepokojony władca- ale w oddali widzę orkowe namioty z wojennymi chorągwiami. - Podeszli do bramy po czym... - Kto idzie?! -zapytał strażnik. - Król Rhobar III, -odparł wojownik- pan i władca Myrtany, Varantu i Nordmaru! - - Wybacz mi Panie. -odparł rycerz - Kto jest waszym przywódcą? - zapytał RIII. - Palladyn Ragner, Panie. - odpowiedział strażnik. - Czkawka, udaj się do ryczerza z ekwipunkiem na sprzedaż, - oznajmił władca - masz tu 1000 sztuk złota. - Dobrze- odparł jeździec. Nazwałem Rohbar'a III Bezimiennym, ponieważ on NADAŁ sobie tytuł Rhobar III a to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię.(RIII to Rhobar III) Next będzie w najbliższcym czasie CDN... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania